Some embodiments discussed herein may relate to projectiles to be fired from a weapon.
There currently exists no practical method for firing projectiles from firearms that include flechettes. The use of flechettes may allow for many known and unknown advantages against certain types of targets.
In light of the lack of current flechette-inclusive projectiles, there is a desperate need for a projectile assembly that may combine the effects of a standard projectile with the effects of multiple flechettes.
In this specification where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is it known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.